Confessions Cut Short
by KazumiTheOtaku
Summary: Deathfic. EreMin. One of them dies. Rated T


CONFESSIONS CUT SHORT

A/N: Another EreMin fanfiction! This one is a deathfic, so one of the characters dies. I'm sorry if this upsets you. It upset me too because I can't stand killing one of my babies ;-;

oh and sorry if this is super short../

-/-/-/-

Seeing his body battered and broken was the worst thing to see at this moment. The battle had nearly finished, and the chances of survival were edging closer and closer to the soldiers. The battle had gone pretty well, although about seven fellow soldiers had died valiantly fighting for humanity. To Eren's dismay, this battle in particular wasn't his best. He wasn't able to maintain his titan form for long this time. While he was a titan, another titan, which everyone assumed was an aberrant, leaped onto Eren's back and ripped Eren's unconscious body from the nape of his neck. Eren was held between the jaws of the aberrant until it was killed, and to everybody's relief, Eren was free from the clutches of its filthy mouth, barely hanging onto life.

Armin was the first to reach Eren's side, Mikasa following right behind. The blonde bent down close to Eren's chest, listening for the thumping noise of reassurance. When it was heard, his breath hitched, and the tears caught in his eyes fell one by one, wetting Eren's bruised and muddy face. His consciousness returned a minute later, after his wounds were treated properly by the medics. He lifted both eyelids, his usually beautiful forest green eyes toned down a couple shades. Armin's blue orbs met his, as Armin cried out in joy. Eren gave Armin a weak but meaningful smile, as he wiped the stray tears on his cheeks away.

"Armin..." He managed to choke out, reaching for Armin's pale hand. Armin made no response, but clutched his rough hand making Eren smile more. Armin felt the warmth of his hand against his own, also feeling his callused fingertips.

"Eren..." Armin whispered, smiling at the beautiful sight of his best friend alive. Eren relaxed his hand, making it fall back onto his chest. His dark brown hair, damp from sweat, made him feel too warm with too much moisture on his forehead. Eren reached up to wipe the sweat away, but suddenly started to cough violently. His face turned tomato red as he covered his mouth with his fist in a half-hearted effort to block the germs from going into the air around him. His eyes watered as the cough became worse, and the medics finally arrived at the scene to help him out. They re-checked his vitals, and apparently something was off. They'd never heard of it or seen of it before, but they could tell that his body was shutting down. You could see it in his eyes.

Eren got worse and worse every day. His face wasn't full of colour anymore, his circulation was poor, and his breathing was shallow. The medics predicted that he was going to go soon. Very soon.

Armin, tenacious as he was, wouldn't give up. Every day he would feed Eren breakfast, lunch and dinner so that he was getting nutrition. Armin stayed by Eren's bedside while he was sleeping, and gave Eren constant comfort.

"Armin," Eren asked on a pretty starry night. "Am I dying?" Armin was silent for a moment or two, but then replied honestly.

"The doctors think so, but I think that you are going to pull through. You're so strong and you can make it through anything." Armin told the boy, trying to keep Eren's hopes up.

Eren stayed silent for a while, processing what Armin had just told him.

"I feel like I'm dying." Eren said, a couple of minutes later. Armin was silent, trying to hold back salty tears burning in his eyes. His brows furrowed as he held his face in his palms, trying to think optimistically.

Armin couldn't handle this anymore. He couldn't bottle it up any longer. He loved Eren and needed Eren to know. Eren deserved to know the truth, especially if anything were to happen to him. Remembering the line he had rehearsed so many times in the past, Armin took a deep, and very necessary breath. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Eren grasping his hand. Eren was blushing for the first time in a long time. Armin wondered why, not knowing he wouldsoon find out.

"It's a shame..." Eren started to say in a sad and quiet voice.

"What's a shame?" Armin asked, suddenly curious by this shame of his. Eren took a deep breath, and sat up to look Armin directly in the eyes. Eren grabbed Armin's shoulders desperately, and forced him to watch him.

What happened next was a surprise to Armin. Eren tugged the blonde right up to him so that their faces were only inches apart. Armin's face heated up in a blush from the closeness of Eren, and tried to avoid Eren's gaze, but couldn't seem to do it. Armin could feel his breath on his lips and was about to say something when their faces crashed together. Armin wasn't sure who made the first move. The kiss was clumsy, but was wonderful at the same time. Their mouths moved perfectly in sync, made for each other. Armin felt like kissing Eren was right. The way he smelled of campfire, and the way he held Armin close to his chest made it perfect. Eren broke away after a couple of seconds, and gasped for air. Armin's blush increased after they broke away, and Eren's face maintained the same shade of redness the whole time. Eren was the first to speak.

"It's a shame that I never got to tell you that I loved you." He said in a distant and very lonely voice while closing his eyes softly with a placid look upon his features. His breathing slowed, as he drifted off into an everlasting slumber.

The world never saw his beautiful eyes again.

-/-/-/-

The end ;~;

A/N: This story actually really makes me angry. Why did I write this?! Why am. I. making. myself. cry.


End file.
